Há Dias Assim
by mozartfangirl
Summary: Roderich lleva años esperando el regreso de su prometida, Elizabeta Hédérvary, la cual está luchando contra Prusia para después formar un nuevo imperio con Austria. Pero el tiempo pasa y no vuelve. Austria, no obstante, mientras Elizabeta está fuera, encuentra el que será el gran amor de su vida, Portugal. Fic Austria x fem!Portugal. Denle una oportunidad a este desconocido pairing
1. Brilla en mi oscuridad

**_Capítulo 1: Brilla en mi oscuridad - (Shine into my darkness)_**

-¡Cierren las puertas de inmediato! ¡Es una orden! -Chilló Austria, furioso, paseándose por su inmensa habitación del palacio vienés de Hofburg [1]. -¡No quiero ver ni un alma por estos pasillos!

-Pero... Aún no podemos hacerlo, hay todavía una chica esperando. -Hizo uno de los criados a su servicio, asustado por la reacción de su amo. -Lleva más de dos horas aquí.

-¡Que se vaya! ¡Hacedla marchar! -Gritó aún más irritado. ¡Es una orden! -Y el subordinado de Roderich obedeció sin más. No podía replicarle de ninguna de las maneras. El aristócrata se dirigió, algo más relajado y calmado después de dar instrucciones a su piano. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba realmente deprimido y hundido. Hacía más de veinte años que esperaba a su futura esposa, Hungría; la cual estaba luchando en la guerra contra Prusia, Francia y España. El vienés le prometió que, cuando volviera de combatir, se casarían y vivirían felizmente el resto de sus vidas en la capital austríaca y del imperio.

Pero pasaron los meses y los años y Hungría no volvía. Nadie; absolutamente nadie tenía noticia alguna de ella. Algunos decían que fue asesinada por Prusia; otros, que el mismo la raptó y aún sigue recluída en su casa; y finalmente, unos pocos que confiaban que seguía con vida, peleando por su amor, por mantener su imperio unido e indestructible para siempre, y que volvería en cuanto la guerra terminara.

Pero los dirigentes austríacos habían perdido la paciencia y se negaron a seguir esperando a Hungría. Querían anexionar otros territorios de Europa, para mantener el poder que ya tenían y aumentarlo, y por eso convocaron las principales naciones de Europa al palacio de Hofburg de Viena para que Austria escogiera con quien quería anexionarse. De momento, había sido un fracaso absoluto. De la habitación solo se oían los aullidos de rabia del germánico, y unos segundos después, la nación invitada salía corriendo despavorida de miedo. Austria no quería a nadie más que su prometida; y estaba convencido que volvería, aunque los años de desamor le habían provocado profundas heridas en su corazón que no serían nada fáciles de sanar. Él no podía admitirlo, pero estaba ansioso por enamorarse locamente de nuevo y volver a amar.

Mientras interpretaba el primer movimiento de la sonata de claro de luna de Beethoven, una de sus piezas tristes por excelencia, oyó el ruido de la puerta que se abría. Ahogó otro bramido cargado de ira.

Avanzó caminando con paso rápido y seguro una joven chica de pelo largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por los enormes ventanales del palacio desprendían inquietud, nerviosismo e incluso audacia. Era alta y delgada, su piel ligeramente tostada, y las facciones de la chica le eran algo familiares al austríaco, aunque no sabía de qué le sonaba aquella cara redonda de mejillas rojas y ojos grandes, bien perfilados, brillantes y expresivos como dos lunas.

-¡Siento interrumpir de esa forma una preciosa obra maestra como esa que estaba interpretando, pero necesito hablar con el _senhor_ Austria ahora mismo! -Fueron sus palabras. Su voz, al hablar, era grave pero melódica por el curioso acento que tenía, y era incluso agradable al oírla; eso le hizo pensar al austríaco que aquella chica era muy buena cantante. Al germánico, esa bella voz le sonó igual de bonita que una sinfonía; y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-No importa. -Hizo él secamente. Se fijó en la chica más detenidamente: detrás de sus brazos escondía un pequeño instrumento. Aquello, obviamente, gustó al aristócrata. -¿Qué clase de instrumento es ese? -Preguntó curioso. De repente, aparecieron dos guardas que agarraron la chica por los brazos. Ella ahogó un chillido agudo. Austria frunció el ceño y soltó:

-Déjenla ir.

-Pero... Usted ha ordenado antes que nadie entrara a su cuarto, señor Austria. -Hizo, asustado, uno de los vígias. El vienés mostró los dientes, enfurecido de nuevo.

-¡He dicho que la suelten ahora mismo! ¡Y desaparezcan de mi vista, zoquetes! -Una vez que la voz irada de Austria resonó de nuevo entre aquellas cuatro paredes, los criados marcharon corriendo, sin comprender nada.

-Prosigamos después de esta estúpida interrupción. -Roderich suspiró, agotado y se ajustó las gafas, para volver a preguntar: -Decía... ¿qué instrumento es ese...?

La joven sonrió, satisfecha, y sus mejillas tomaron un color más rojizo. -_Uma_ guitarra portuguesa, típica de mi país. En Portugal interpretamos el fado, una música tradicional, con ella. [2] Los portugueses amamos la música y las artes. -Hizo con seguridad; ella era muy inteligente y sabía que aquellas palabras agradarían al noble vienés, melómano apasionado. Los ojos de Austria se entrecerraron, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Deolinda, _senhor_.

-Completo, por favor. -Apuntó Roderich.

-Deolinda Carriedo, _senhor_. -Contestó rápidamente y sin dudarlo, y luego añadió: -Soy Portugal.-Entonces Austria recordó de que le sonaban aquellas facciones y aquella composición familiar: eran las mismas que las de un antiguo amigo y aliado suyo: España. Ahora ya no lo era, de amigo suyo, justo lo contrario: Hungría luchaba contra sus tropas. Estaba claro que Deolinda era familiar directo de su enemigo. Eso no hizo gracia alguna al noble austríaco.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

-Soy su hermana pequeña, _senhor_. -Austria bufó y se giró, horrorizado. Por un segundo había llegado a imaginar que podía llegar a gustarle aquella chica, ¡qué tontería! Hermana de su enemigo y vestida con cuatro harapos, que demostraban la profunda crisis y pobreza de sus tierras... ¿De verdad podría ser Deolinda la esposa del gran imperio austríaco, por más que amara la música?

-Fuera de aquí. No me hagas perder más el tiempo contigo inútilmente. -Ordenó ariscamente. A diferencia de los otros países, Portugal no movió ni un dedo. -¿Que no me has oído? He dicho que marche de aquí ahora mismo.

-Lo oí perfectamente, pero me niego a hacerlo. -Le contestó despectivamente la nación atlántica; al escuchar aquello, Austria sacó los dientes, y estuvo a punto de acercarse a la joven para echarle cuatro gritos, pero no lo hizo porque estaba ya harto de chillar. Entonces, mientras caminaba con aires de superioridad por todo el cuarto, añadió:-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando ahí fuera para que ahora me haga usted fuera en cinco minutos. Me niego rotundamente a irme.

-¿Qué quiere exactamente, Portugal? ¿Por qué está usted aquí? -Preguntó entonces el austríaco, para sorpresa de la chica, que se pensaba que llamaría a sus criados para echarla. Sin embargo, su expresión era furiosa, y su ceño estaba fruncido. Se llevó una mano al entrecejo.

-No lo sé. Mis superiores me mandaron aquí. -La lusa se detuvo y sus ojos verdes como los prados del Tirol se juntaron con los violeta amatista de Austria, en unos segundos intensos en los cuales a ambos se le cortó la respiración por algún motivo desconocido.

-¿Sabe, no obstante, para qué pedimos a las naciones que vengan aquí, no?

-_Sim_. Está usted buscando pareja de nuevo. -Hizo ahora algo burlescamente la lusa. -Pensaba que tenía usted suficiente con Hungría, bien hermosa e inteligente que es ella... _Mais n__ão!_ usted como todos los hombres, con una no tenéis suficiente...

-¡¿Pero quién se ha creído que es para hablarme de esa forma tan indecente!?

-¿Y usted? Solamente es un intelectual aristócrata que dice saber qué es el amor cuando en realidad, jamás lo ha experimentado. -Con aquellas palabras, Austria se habría subido por las paredes, pero no lo hizo, solamente dejó ir unos cuantos gritos de ira más:

-¡Le pido por enésima vez que pare de faltarme el respeto! -Dicho esto, se giró y bufó, mientras intentaba relajarse maldiciendo en alemán.

-De acuerdo, _senhor_.

Después de unos pocos segundos de silencio incómodo, el germánico se giró, aún con una expresión molesta en su rostro, y volvió a introducir palabra:

-Y... ¿si dice saber usted tanto sobre el amor... _was ist das für Ihnen_? [3] -A pesar de que la pregunta estaba formulada en alemán, Portugal la comprendió, abrió los ojos, asombrada. Le extrañó que el hecho de que el aristócrata germánico le preguntara aquello, ya que aún estaba lleno de rabia por la solamente defensiva posición de superioridad en la que la lusitana se había autocolocado.

-Es la sensación de saber que sin una persona muy importante para su vida, usted no será nada más que un cuerpo sin alma ni sentimiento. -Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los bordes de los ojos de Deolinda.

-¿Ha estado enamorada usted realmente alguna vez?

-En realidad no... Pero no tardaré demasiado en hacerlo... -Murmuró con tristeza. Su mirada tierna se encontró con la del austríaco. Había algo allí entre ellos que le sorprendía profundamente al vienés pero, a la vez, le gustaba, una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Restaba allí, plantado, aún contemplando la muchacha lusa como hechizado. Lo cautivaba tanto su cuerpo, como su mirada diáfana, como sus pensamientos, como su voz dulce... Todo. El vienés apartó la mirada de ella un instante, algo molesto; sintiendo que algo se formaba en su interior, le removía las entrañas y hacía que su corazón se acelerara inconscientemente. Se sonrojó de sentirlo tan directamente. Deolinda seguía mirándolo, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaron a saltar de sus ojos, fluyendo como ríos por sus pómulos ya empapados. Entonces, Roderich se liberó de las pesadas cadenas que su mente misma le habían colocado que le impedían moverse, y avanzó decididamente hacia ella, le levantó ligeramente el mentón para que le mirara directamente a los ojos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Ambos podían percebir el latido del corazón del otro. Fueron apenas cinco segundos que transcurrieron como horas. Una enorme corriente de electricidad fluyó incontrolablemente por el cuerpo de la lusa y se escampó por el del vienés también. Deolinda rompió el beso con delicadeza, mientras una enorme sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

-_Fräulein_... Puede que me enamore de usted ahora mismo... -Admitió el aristócrata, con un hilo de voz, aún hechizado por aquello tan magnífico que acababa de suceder.

-Puede que yo también, _senhor _Austria... Y también puede que no olvide nunca jamás este beso que me ha regalado... -Y dicho eso, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. "Tan dura y prepotente que parecía por fuera, tan blanda y tierna que es por dentro..." Pensó el vienés, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos con un fuerte abrazo. Y cuando sus miradas apasionadas y ardientes se mezclaban, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse de nuevo en otro beso, un grito estridente procediente del exterior interrumpió su universo paralelo.

-¡Hungría volvió de la guerra! ¡Hungría está aquí con la victoria!

-¿_U-Ungarn? [4]_-Balbuceó el noble austríaco, sin poder creer todavía que aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente.

-¡Dejen paso a la gran nación húngara! -Se oyó resonar por los pasillos de Hofburg; la gente se apartaba al instante al ver la joven muchacha de pelo color tierra claro, largo y rizado, vestida con los trajes de guerra, completamente arañados y desgastados por todas bandas. Las puertas de la habitación de Austria se abrieron. Los brazos de Roderich dejaron de rodear los hombros de Deolinda y Elizaveta y Roderich se miraron el uno al otro durante largo rato.

-¡Roderich, mi amor! ¡Volví! ¡Estoy aquí por ti y para ti! -Gritó con un penetrante chillido agudo que heló los huesos del austríaco de la emoción de ver a su querida esposa después de tantos años.

-¡Elizaveta! -Deolinda se llevó ambos brazos a los ojos para ocultar sus silenciosos llantos. Algo le oprimía el pecho y la dejaba sin respiración. Intentó tomar aire de cualquier forma, pero le fue imposible. Se desplomó en el suelo de desconsuelo mientras contemplaba la desgarradora escena: su nuevo amor, del cual se había enamorado a primera vista apasionadamente, besándose con la que sería su esposa. Intentó soltar un chillido para desfogar toda la rabia que se hallaba dentro suyo, pero no pudo, y tampoco osó cortar con sus amarguras que a nadie importaban aquella escena tan importante para Austria y Hungría. Se levantó mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba para desaparecer para siempre por la puerta de la inmensa sala del palacio.

:::::::::::::::::

¡Buenas!

He aquí la primera parte de mi segundo PortAus, AusPort (...?) Siento una obsesión casi enfermiza por este desconocido pairing. De hecho, creo que me lo he inventado yo misma (nadie me comprende ;_;)

Apuntes:

1- Palacio de Hofburg: Palacio principal de Viena, situado en el centro de la ciudad. Residían en él los monarcas del imperio austríaco y del imperio austrohúngaro. Literalmente, significa 'palacio de la corte'.

2- Fado y guitarra portuguesa: El fado es la música más característica y conocida de Portugal. Destaca por ser un canto lleno de tristeza y amargura. La guitarra portuguesa es el instrumento más corriente de representar este tipo de música.

3- Traducción (alemán): ¿Qué es eso para usted?

4- Traducción (alemán): ¡¿Hungría!?

Otras traducciones evidentes del portugués: _Senhor_ (Señor), _uma_ (una).

Me gustaría añadir que los títulos de los capítulos no me los he inventado yo, los he copiado (?), bien, no del todo; en realidad son fragmentos de canciones que me gustan. Este en concreto es de una canción que presentó el país de Rusia (no el de Hetalia, el real) para Eurovision de este año, Shine, de las gemelas Tolmachevy. Si no conoceis la canción os la recomiendo, es realmente hermosa, casi tanto como Austria (?)

Gracias de verdad por darle una oportunidad. Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré colgar pronto el siguiente capítulo, y todos los otros AusPort que he escrito (unos 81.827.437, o algo así...)

¡Hasta pronto, nos leemos!

_mozartfangirl_


	2. Aún recuerdo como olvidar

_Capítulo 2: Aún recuerdo como olvidar - (Ya pómniu kak savuyt')_

Un mes más tarde de aquello, se anunció la boda entre Austria y Hungría por toda Europa. Todas las naciones del continente fueron invitadas. Finalmente la ceremonia tuvo lugar una de las capitales austrohúngaras, Budapest, el día 8 de junio de 1867. Deolinda fue invitada, pero en un principio se negó a asistir a la ceremonia. Sin embargo, fue obligada de nuevo a ir por sus dirigentes.

Cuando llegó a la inmensa catedral donde tendría lugar la importante celebración, se sentó en el banco que tenía asignado sin dirigir la palabra a nadie; a pesar de que conocía muchos países por su gran importancia durante los siglos XV y XVI. No quería hablar, ni sentirse feliz en un día en el cual se suponía que todo el mundo debía estarlo. Sencillamente no le era posible.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí sola mirando el suelo? -Reconoció la voz y las palabras de Antonio al instante. Ella levantó rápidamente la mirada, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el brazo para ocultar las lágrimas. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Deolinda?

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Se chilló de rabia a ella misma. "¿Cómo puedo estar tan orgullosa y jubilosa en un día como este, en un sitio en el cual no quiero estar? ¡Se me parte el alma solamente de pensar en ello...!"

Pero, no obstante, murmuró:

-Estoy bien, gracias. -El castellano arqueó una ceja, y se sentó a su lado. -Ya sabes que siempre contarás con tu hermano. ¡Si hay algun problema, no dudes en decirlo! -La portuguesa le agradeció el apoyo, pero no se vio lo fuerte suficiente como para confesarle su angustia.

-Gracias de corazón, pero ahora mismo preferiría estar a solas un rato. -Y dicho eso, el español se levantó para encontrarse con sus amigos inseparables Prusia y Francia. Deolinda suspiró de dolor, mientras escondía la cara en sus manos, hundida. Entonces, todos los asistentes se empezaron a colocaren sus asientos asignados y la ceremonia empezó. La hermosa marcha nupcial empezó a sonar desde el enorme órgano de la catedral de Budapest, y por la entrada accedieron los dos novios. El corazón de la lusitana se rompió aún más al ver a su amado Austria agarrado fuertemente al brazo de su futura esposa, la cual estaba radiante, embutida en un precioso vestido blanco de cola y un velo como la nieve sobre su pelo color castaño claro.

"Ella es mucho mejor que yo..." Pensó, aún amargándose más. "Su hermosa belleza no es comparable con la mía, y su sonrisa... es mucho más dulce y sincera que la mía. Yo solamente me he enamorado de Austria; ella lo hizo y luchó con su propio cuerpo, sacrificando su vida por él, hecho que yo nunca podré igualar..."

Los dos avanzaron por el largo pasillo entre los bancos mientras todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, los cuales miraban a su alrededor con sonrisas en sus rostros. Finalmente llegaron al altar y el evento empezó. La pobre lusa se pasó toda la celebración sollozando de escondidas; no debía molestar a nadie ni interrumpir ese acontecimiento tan especial para la historia de Europa. Entonces llegó el típico momento de: "quien quiera decir algo, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre". A la portuguesa le dieron ganas de intervenir, de gritar que estaba enamorada de él, y él también de ella.

_-Fräulein... [1] Puede que me enamore de usted ahora mismo... _-Cuando recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo el austríaco después de besarla, no pudo contener más lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Roderich pensaba que podría quererla, ya que había dejado de esperar a Hungría.

Pero no fue así, Elizaveta regresó y Deolinda perdió para siempre el amor de su vida.

-Y yo os declaro marido y mujer. -Terminó el cura. Entonces todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos para lanzar arroz y pétalos de rosas a los novios. La portuguesa, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó sentada mientras la tristeza le consumía el alma. Mientras Elizaveta y Roderich ya desfilaban los primeros hacia la puerta del templo, el noble austríaco vio una figura desplomada en su silla entre las sombras alegres que cantaban a gritos de euforia. Reconoció aquella silueta inconfundible al instante. Los ojos del vienés se empequeñecieron del profundo pesar que le provocaba haber hecho tanto daño a una chica como Portugal.

La fiesta continuó más tardes por las calles de Budapest. Hungría, todavía agarrada con fuerza al brazo de su marido, lo condujo por el centro de su ciudad para llegar al palacio donde las celebraciones continuarían prácticamente hasta la madrugada. Cuando llegaron. Se hizo un extraordinario banquete donde todo el mundo comió y sobretodo bebió incluso demasiado. Todo el mundo estaba alegre y reía. Todos menos Portugal.

Austria no podía apartar la mirada de la joven chica; y aunque le doliera hacerlo, no podía evitarlo y sentirse culpable del sufrimiento de la muchacha. Cuando acabó el gran almuerzo, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentada todavía mirando el suelo, sus músculos de las manos estaban tensos, y los puños, cerrados de rabia.

-Portugal... -Murmuró el aristócrata. La lusa levantó la mirada al cielo. -Vámonos de aquí un momento, necesito hablar contigo. -Le pidió. Ella asintió y el austríaco la ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron a un sitio algo más tranquilo donde poder conversar sin ser interrumpidos por los gritos y por el ruido constante de las charlas ajenas. Llegaron a la entrada del enorme palacio húngaro; un lugar que parecía algo más calmado y discreto.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -La voz de la lusa empezó. Estaba completamente rota por los interminables sollozos.

-Yo... Lo siento...

-¿¡Acaso piensas que con una simple disculpa lo solucionarás todo!? -Empezó a alterarse ella. Se giró llena de ira; él la intentó relajar un poco, mas era imposible. Su corazón partido sería casi imposible de curar.

-Deolinda, no sé qué decir, yo...

-¡No digas nada! ¡_Cala duma vez [2]_, no quiero oírte! ¡No quiero estar aquí ni seguir sufriendo más! ¿Que no lo entiendes?

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo.

-No tienes ni idea. -Deolinda hizo, frunciendo aún más el seño y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo desprecio. -No tienes ni idea de lo que siento, ni de todo lo que se formó dentro de mí con aquel beso... Y mi universo terminó apenas dos minutos después de haberse formado. -Entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo sobre el hombro del austríaco.

-Huiría bien lejos, aún podría recordar como olvidar... Si no te amara tanto. -El corazón de Austria dio casi un bote de la alegría y la tristeza mezcladas que le producieron esas palabras. -¡Me prometiste que te enamorarías de mí! ¡Me confesaste que yo te gustaba, y...! ¡Y mira ahora! No entiendo nada, Roderich... ¡No entiendo nada ni sé si quiero entenderlo, es todo tan complicado!

-Solamente te dije que era posible que sucediera. No sabes cuánto me duele tener que decirte esto, pero... eso no ha ocurrido. _Ich liebe meine Frau_. [3] -Deolinda abrió más los llorosos ojos, antes de soltar un berrido de desesperación. Se lanzó al suelo, mientras se cubría con las manos el rostro. El aristócrata estaba dolido, pero intentó olvidarlo, y olvidar a la portuguesa también; decidió marchar descaradamente para ahorrarse problemas.

-¿Tienes corazón, Austria? -Le preguntó Portugal con voz ronca. La interrogación llamó la atención del austríaco, que se paró delante del portal para mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo... -La muchacha suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia y profunda tristeza. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué? Me cautivaste y tratas de ignorarlo. -El país germánico frunció el ceño, aquello le incomodaba. -¿Tienes sentimientos, maldito aristócrata? ¿No te importa cómo me estás lastimando? -Él solo pudo apartar la mirada, cada vez más rojo e irritado. -¡Tengo el corazón roto solamente por tu culpa y parece que te da lo mismo!

-Me importa, Deolinda. Pero hoy se supone que tiene que ser el día más feliz de mi vida juntamente a la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

-Aunque intentes ocultarlo, sé que no eres así. -La portuguesa se levantó rápidamente para acercarse al vienés y agarrarlo por la chaqueta fuertemente con ambas manos. -No intentes aparentar que entre nosotros no sucedió nada, y tampoco intentes creer que todavía no hay nada maravilloso entre nosotros; ¡porque lo hay y lo habrá siempre! -Sus ojos verdes centelleantes se mezclaron con los suyos violetas como dos amatistas. Él le pidió que le soltara, y ella obedeció. No importaba lo que le dijera o hiciera, Roderich no reaccionaría como ella esperaba.

-Yo aún recuerdo como olvidar. Y lo haré con todo lo que pasó; hoy empieza una nueva vida, y nuestros caminos deben ser separados, Portugal. -Y sin más, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada de la mansión. Con aquellas palabras, la lusitana se quedó de piedra y se desplomó cubierta por el horror y el daño más doloroso que puede provocar un corazón tan roto y destruido.

-¡Te quiero, Roderich! ¡Si no estás conmigo voy a morir, será la única forma de librarme de este terrible castigo que no puedo soportar! ¡Voy a morir de amor! ¡De amor por ti! -Bramó mientras el austríaco desaparecía por la puerta principal. Este hizo una mueca de amargura, agitó la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento por la cabeza y marchó sin más. La lusa prosiguió gritando sola mientras casi se arrancaba los cabellos para desfogar su terrible sufrimiento. A Rusia, que pasaba por allí en aquel preciso instante, le impactaron los chillidos penetrantes de la portuguesa y se acercó a ver qué sucedía. La escena lo impactó por completo: la silueta de la bella Deolinda tendida en el suelo, con los puños de sus manos tirando fuertemente de su bonito pelo color cobrizo; el rostro, lleno de lágrimas, e incluso pudo sentir por sus gritos la intensidad de su pesar. Se acercó a su lado de inmediato, y le preguntó qué sucedía, pero ella, como era de esperar, no le confesó nada.

::::::::::::::::

Servus! (Practicando alemán dialecto austríaco :P )

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Bastante triste, lo sé, pero es lo que tiene (pobre Deolinda D:). ¿No dicen que las mejores historias de amor tienen algo de drama? (Se lo acaba de inventar)

Traducciones y otras cosas raras (?):

1- _Fräulein_: (Diría que ya lo puse en el capítulo anterior): Señorita.

2- _Cala duma vez_!: (Si mis conocimientos de portugués no me fallan): Calla de una vez

3- _Ich liebe meine Frau_: (Alemán): Yo amo mi esposa.

El título de este capítulo es de la misma canción que la anterior (¡te repites!) Lo sé. Es que sta canción es demasiado chula :D Es uno de los versos de la versión en ruso.

Gracias a los poquitos pero fieles que leéis mis fanfics AusPort (pareja totalmente desconocida :s). Gracias de verdad, ¡os quiero! :)

¡Hasta el capítulo 3!

_mozartfangirl_


	3. Quien despierte encontrará el sentido

**_Capítulo 3: Quien despierte encontrará el sentido de la realidad - (Chi si sveglierà troverà il senso de la realtà)_**

Ivan la tomó en brazos para llevarla con su hermano, con el que ahora sí tenía ganas de hablar. Rusia se encontró con Antonio en la enorme sala de fiestas de la mansión, justo al lado de Hungría, con quien estaba conversando tranquilamente. Al ver la joven en los brazos del eslavo, notó una mala sensación en su interior. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de desconfianza e incluso odio incomprensible, ya que aún no sabía nada de su historia de amor de la lusa con su marido.

-Hermano... -Musitó Deolinda, cuando Ivan la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. -_Obrigada [1]_, _senhor_ Rusia. -Hizo ahora dirigiéndose al ex país soviético. Se giró hacia el castellano y le pidió: -Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Qué sucede? Ya sabía yo que algo no iba del todo bien...

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Portugal? -Se metió la húngara.

-No demasiado. -Deolinda pudo percebir aquel tono de desprecio con el que le hablaba. Se creó una atmósfera tensa entre ambas dos que hasta España pudo notar.

-No debería ser así; hoy, 8 de junio de 1867 es día de celebración. Han quedado unidos para siempre dos de los mayores imperios europeos modernos. [2] -Elizaveta levantó una ceja y esbozó una ligera sonrisa desafiante.

-Lo tengo presente, y me alegro muchísimo. Espero de todo corazón que sean muy felices el _senhor_ Austria y usted juntos. -Dijo hipócritamente. La magiar notó ese tono casi irónico y cada segundo que pasaba más aumentaba la tensión entre ambas y el odio de la una a la otra.

"¿Quién se ha creído que es? Solamente es otra aristócrata idiota que se piensa que está enamorada de verdad de su marido... Solo hay una nación que de verdad ama a Austria por encima de todo, ¡y esa soy yo!" Se dijo a sí misma, convencida. Había pasado de la depresión y de creerse inferior a la magiar a pensar que su amor por el vienés era notablemente mayor al que sentía la simple huna y que lucharía contra corriente de todo para lograrlo.

"¿Y esta... quién narices es? ¿Se cree más importante que una representante del gran imperio austrohúngaro? ¿Qué relación tiene con Austria? No sé de dónde ha salido, pero debo eliminarla lo antes posible, solo me traerá problemas..." Pensaba, mientras tanto, Hungria.

-Y... eso, ¿qué necesitabas, Deolinda? -Rompió el incómodo silencio que se había creado, España. La mirada de desconfianza que se dirigían ambas mujeres, no obstante, no se rompió. Entonces, la lusitana tomó valor para hacer algo que podía resultar muy inapropiado pero necesitaba hacer para conservar la poca salud mental que le quedaba. "Si voy a terminar con mi vida, que sea con una sonrisa en el rostro." Se dijo para sus adentros.

-No, nada. Perdona por haber interrumpido; mejor yo ya me voy. -Y dicho eso, salió corriendo de la sala, cogiéndose la punta del hermoso vestido azul zafiro para no tropezar, buscando desesperada con la mirada por encima de todas las sombras de la gente, la silueta de una persona especial. Recorrió un largo pasillo, y en el fondo lo vio: era su amado Austria, el cual charlaba con Alemania e Italia delante de los ventanales enormes que conducían a los jardines del palacio. Se dirigió corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudo, y cuando lo alcanzó, detuvieron instantáneamente la conversación que estaban mantiniendo. Los brillantes ojos llenos de ternura que tanto seducían al austríaco miraban ardientemente a los suyos.

-No me importa que no sea la única. -Alemania observó extrañado la escena. -Mientras tengas un pequeño trozo de mi corazón seré feliz. _Só preciso isso_. [3] ¡Y aunque lo niegues, sé que lo tienes! -Y dicho eso, se lanzó a los labios del aristócrata germánico, el cual se sonrojó como un tomate; intentó apartarse de la portuguesa rápidamente para que no lo malinterpretaran e intentar hacer creer que aquello se trataba de un error. Y es que la mitad de los asistentes a la boda se quedaron boquiabiertos contemplando aquello tan surrealista que estaba sucediendo allí: el novio recién casado besándose con otra mujer que no era su esposa en plena celebración de boda. Pero Austria no se pudo mover, otra vez la intensa electricidad de su amor que les unía les hizo inseparables. La única reacción inconsciente del vienés fue acercarse aún más a la portuguesa, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Después de unos quince segundos, el austríaco rompió el contacto entre sus labios para tomar aire, en los cuales Deolinda aprovechó para añadir:

-No vuelvas a mentirme jamás: Sé que me amas, sino nada de esto habría ocurrido. -Y dicho eso, retrocedió un par de pasos de él y marchó corriendo. -Espero encontrar un sentido a todo esto cuando alguien me despierte de este precioso sueño. Mientras tanto... seguiré viviendo jubilosamente en este dulce universo paralelo... -Fueron los últimos gritos que lanzó. Roderich la siguió unos pocos metros, aullando su nombre pidiéndole que volviera, hasta que se detuvo, exhausto, para contemplar cómo se alejaba de su vida para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy estoy de buen humor (no sé si es el factor hetalia the world twinkle :3 o qué...) así que ¡hoy hay ración doble de Há Dias Assim! ;) Me encanta especialmente este fragmento de la historia... es tan romántico y pasional... tan... ¡agh, no se puede describir con palabras! ;)

Apuntes (lo único mínimamente interesante del fic):

1- Obrigada (Traducción del portugués): Gracias.

2- 8 de junio de 1867: El imperio húngaro y el imperio austríaco se unen en el llamado imperio austrohúngaro, que durará hasta el final de la Gran Guerra.

3- Só preciso isso (Traducción del portugués): Solo necesito eso.

Otras cosas inútiles (?): El título de este capítulo es un fragmento de la versión italiana de la canción de Eurovision (¡Soy una Eurofan viciada!) de San Marino de este año: Forse/Maybe de la cantante Valentina Monetta. Maravillosa canción, al final estaba al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción que te produce... ;(

Si te ha gustado (o no), quieres comentar algo, preguntarme, lanzarme tomates u otras hortalizas, no dudes en escribirme un review (es más, me haría muy feliz encontrarme con un review de vez en cuando... :( )

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y hasta pronto :)

_mozartfangirl_


	4. Eres tú quien me elevas

**_Capítulo 4: Eres tú quien me elevas - (You Raise Me Up)_**

Había pasado algo más de tres meses de la boda de Austria y Hungría. También hacía muchas semanas que el germánico había perdido de vista completamente a la joven portuguesa la cual amaba. Cada día que pasaba más le martirizaba la culpabilidad, y se autoconscienció que haver intercambiado anillos con Elizaveta había sido el gran error de su vida, pues era de Deolinda de quien estaba realmente enamorado. Su vida sin ella era un auténtico drama; las composiciones pianísticas que acostumbraba a elaborar iban todas dirigidas a la lusitana, y eran lúgubres por la falta de su amor. Hungría no sabía todavía el porqué del grave estado en el que su marido se encontraba; y no dudó en preguntárselo más de una vez, mas él nunca se atrevió a contarle.

Un día de otoño, recibió una llamada de Alemania. El austríaco, el cual estaba trabajando en su nueva creación musical, no contestó. Pero el amigo alemán del aristócrata insistió hasta llamar a su móvil cuatro veces seguidas. A la última, el vienés al fin descolgó el teléfono, molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? -Gruñó nada más contestar, irritado.

-Que forma tan cortés de dirigirse a un amigo... Y yo que quería preguntarte cómo iba todo... -Hizo el alemán, algo ofendido por aquellas palabras del austríaco. -Bueno, este mal genio es característico de ti, lo había olvidado.

-¿¡Me llamas para preocuparte por mi o para reírte!? -Bufó Roderich, indignado, clavando con fuerza la mano encima del teclado de su piano, produciendo un horrible estruendo disonante. -¡Si es para burlarte de mi que llamas, ya puedes colgar!

-No te pongas así. -Lo calmó el rubio. -Te llamaba para decirte si te apetecía salir esta tarde por ahí. He descubierto un local muy interesante donde hacen actuaciones musicales; y he pensado que igual te gustaría venir.

-No estoy en condiciones de salir ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es ahogarme en mis sufrimientos.

-Ven conmigo y saldrás de ellos. -La insistencia de Alemania sorprendió al austríaco.

-Muy bien. -Se convenció finalmente. - ¿A qué hora me paso por tu casa?

-En cinco minutos estoy en la tuya. Arréglate bien y démonos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres dec-? -Pero Ludwig ya había colgado. El vienés arqueó una ceja, asombrado por aquella extraña reacción de su buen amigo. Le hizo caso y se vistió elegantemente, y cuando justo terminaba de arreglarse para salir, llamaron al timbre. Abrió la puerta su esposa Elizaveta, y justo cuando el alemán iba a contarle una mentira para que no supiera adónde iban, llegó a tiempo Roderich.

-Me lo llevo un rato, que ya le conviene que le de el aire. -Hizo Ludwig, mientras saludaba a su antiguo compañero con un apretón de manos.

-Gracias, Ludwig. Pasáoslo bien. -Les deseó la magiar, que se acercó a su marido y le besó suavemente los labios. El austríaco se enrojeció, probablemente recordando la última vez que se besó con alguien enfrente de Alemania; aquel beso de Portugal el cual no había olvidado ni olvidaría jamás... Aquel bonito beso de despedida para un amor fugaz.

Los dos jóvenes andaron un buen rato por las calles de la capital austrohúngara, Viena; hasta llegar a un pequeño local a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un bar sencillo, como cualquier otro de la ciudad germánica, pero lo caracterizaba un pequeño escenario al fondo de todo del oscuro recinto, justo al lado de la barra. En aquel escenario había varios micrófonos y un gran piano de cola, así como una batería cubierta de polvo en el fondo de todo, ya que no debía utilizarse demasiado. El escenario estaba completamente vacío, pero las mesas encaradas a este estaban prácticamente todas llenas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Esto está llenísimo! ¿Quién va a actuar? -Le preguntó el austríaco, curioso, al alemán.

-Tú espera y verás. -Fue lo único que dijo. Austria no podía más con tanta intriga, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando se sentaron en una mesa vacía justo enfrente del escenario de madera, las luces de la sala se apagaron del todo y los focos blancos que apuntaban al escenario se encendieron. El presentador, un joven albino, Prusia, al cual el aristócrata vienés conocía demasiado bien -no lo aguantaba-, apareció. Entonces era el momento que todo el mundo debía aplaudir, pero no se oyó ni un alma.

-¡Gracias, querido público! -Exclamó el egocéntrico prusiano. -¡Gracias por estos intensos aplausos a mi magnífica persona! -El austriaco arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo podía tener alguien tanta autoestima? Alguien del público aulló de desaprobación. -¡Y hoy, en este espléndido día de noviembre, tenemos sobre este fantástico escenario, la brillante cantante Deolinda Carriedo, que nos interpretará una hermosa canción, tanto como ella... -El corazón de Austria se paró por unos instantes. ¡Deolinda estaba allí! Estaba tan sorprendido y emocionado que ni se dio cuenta de como Gilbert acababa de tirarle los tejos.

-¡Pelota! -Voceó otra vez alguien. Luego sonaron unas risas de fondo. El pruso hizo una mueca extraña y luego prosiguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido:

-¡Nos interpretará una bonita canción portuguesa titulada Há Dias Assim! ¡Con todos ustedes, Deolinda Carriedo! -Entonces el público asistente empezó a aplaudir fuertemente, excitado, y unos segundos más tarde apareció la muchacha lusitana, acompañada por una pianista, la cual se sentó enfrente del gran piano de cola. Los ojos brillantes color amatista de Roderich se abrieron como naranjas, contemplando absorto la muchacha que quería secretamente y hacía tanto que no veía. Estaba preciosa: sobre su piel morena había un vestido corto sin mangas de una tonalidad entre blanco y ocre brillante. La pianista empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la preciosa canción de amor lusa, y después de unos compases de espera, la cantante empezó a entonar las primeras palabras en portugués que formaban la dulce melodía:

_Há dias assim, que nos deixam sós_

_A alma vazia, a mágoa na voz..._

Las venas del austríaco se helaron por un momento. Su voz era redonda y extraordinaria; tanto que solo esos dos versos pusieron los pelos de la piel de Roderich de punta.

_Gastamos as mãos, tanto as apertamos_

_Já não há palavras, foi de tanto as calarmos..._

La muchacha ponía en cada palabra y en cada nota toda su emoción; y el público no tardó en emocionarse y en comprender la letra de la canción y lo que quería expresar sin conocer portugués, ya que los sentimientos y la música unidas decían mucho más que cualquier letra comprensible. Entonces empezó el estribillo, en el cual le dio un poco más de energía a su bella voz para aumentar la intensidad de su llamada:

_Há uma canção que não te cantei_

_Versos por rimar, poemas que nunca inventei_

_Quem nos pôs assim?_

_A vida rasgada_

_Quem te me levou?_

_Roubou-me a alma_

_Mas de ti não sabe nada..._

Entonces, Deolinda, que tenía los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, los abrió y se encontró justo enfrente suyo su inspiración: la persona a quien iba dirigida aquella canción. No se lo podía creer que estuviera Roderich allí, a primera fila escuchándola: su corazón dio un fuerte brinco y eso le otorgó más potencia a su voz.

_Há dias assim, não há que esconder  
¡Recear palavras, amar ou sofrer!  
Ocultar sentidos, fingir que não há  
¡Há dias perdidos entre cá e lá...!_

Solamente estas últimas tres notas ascendentes en la última palabra final hicieron que sus lágrimas que guardaba saltaran y empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras fundía su mirada con la de Austria. Cuando se dieron ambos cuenta de aquel intenso vistazo que se echaron, ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron.

_Há uma canção que não te cantei  
Versos por rimar, poemas que nunca inventei  
Quem nos pôs assim? A vida rasgada  
Quem te me levou? Roubou-me a alma  
Mas de ti não sabe nada _

Entonces, mientras Roderich seguía mirando cautivado su querida Portugal sobre el escenario, Alemania le dejó a su amigo un papel cerca suyo: Era la letra de la canción juntamente con la traducción al alemán. Leyó rápidamente el fragmento en el cual se encontraban y sus ojos violetas se humedecieron también. Luego alzó la mirada de nuevo.

_Sei que um dia saberás que a vida é uma só  
Não volta atrás. _

El rostro ahora sonriente de la muchacha portuguesa se iluminó por un instante, mientras volvía a mantener contacto visual con Austria. Luego apartó la mirada para dirigirse a todo el público mientras sonreía más y más... El aristócrata, por su banda, cada vez estaba más seducido por ella, y por aquella sonrisa de felicidad. Felicidad por él, porque estaba allí con ella. Porque no la había dejado sola. Y ella aún no lo sabía, pero no pensaba volver a dejarla escapar. Había sentido emociones tan intensas a su lado que no podía dejarlas esfumarse de nuevo; amaba con toda su alma a esa mujer y era con ella con quien quería vivir el resto de su vida.

_Quem nos pôs assim? A vida rasgada  
Quem te me levou? Roubou-me a alma  
¡Mas de ti não sabe nada!_

Una gran ovación envolvió la joven cuando terminó de entonar las últimas notas. Ella necesitó decir unas últimas palabras para agradecer al público su atención, y en especial, de uno de los asistentes:

-_Muito obrigada... _-Hizo dirigiéndose a todos los espectadores. Luego centró su mirada en la primera fila, en la mesa que justo estaba delante suyo, y justo a un par de ojos que la observaban detenidamente, absortos. -_Sempre te amarei, meu amor. Eu quero-te tanto, Roderich..._

El germánico, que no sabía nada de portugués, pudo comprender perfectamente todas aquellas palabras que le dirigió por su voz cargada de ternura y cariño. El austríaco, que hacía rato que había prorrumpido a lágrimas también, le contestó en su propia lengua por encima del gran ruido de los aplausos.

_-Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz... Und ich werde es für immer machen; ¡ich könnte nie dich vergessen...! _-El público vienés comprendió estas últimas palabras y enmudeció por ello, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la exitosa cantante. Esta le dio la mano para que subiera a la tarima con ella, y él no dudó en hacerlo. Encima del escenario, delante de más de unas veinte personas, Portugal saltó a los brazos de su amor y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Los espectadores de la entrañable escena se emocionaron y empezaron a aplaudir aún más.

-Te quiero... -Empezó el aristócrata austríaco.

-¡No, te quiero yo aún más...!-Exclamó la lusa, acariciándole los pómulos.

-No vuelvas a huir de mis brazos, ¿entendido? -Le ordenó firmemente, aunque ocultando las risas, el germánico, mientras achuchaba más la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. -No podría soportarlo...

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no...! -Entonces volvió a sollozar de las emociones que salieron de su interior como una cascada. Entonces, de la alegría pasó a la tristeza al recordar otro desgarrador instante. -¡Dijiste que ibas a olvidarme para siempre e intentar empezar una nueva vida con tu mujer...! Ella es una aristócrata como tú y... yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo apenas dinero... Yo... -Pero no pudo introducir una palabra más, ya que sus labios quedaron cubiertos por los de él. Cuando se separaron, el austríaco le murmuró al oído mientras se fundían en otro cálido abrazo:

-Tienes muchísimo más que ofrecerme que ella... Voy a divorciarme y todo por ti... Nunca debería haberme casado, y mucho menos después de conocer a la hermosa persona que tengo delante mío. Y lo que dije... lo dije porque tocaba y quería ocultar todo lo que realmente sentía por ti, no porque lo sintiera. Subí al altar con la persona equivocada, me casé estando enamorado secretamente de ti. Vamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, te lo prometo... -Le susurró amorosamente. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar otra enorme sonrisa mientras más lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos verdes brillantes. Entonces la tomó de nuevo en brazos y bajaron de la tarima de madera.

Salieron al exterior del local entre una gran ovación del público que los siguió con atención hasta desparecer por el horizonte. Mientras Roderich andaba con su querida ocultada entre la protección de sus brazos, se iban repitiendo el uno y el otro lo mucho que cada uno quería al otro. Eso llamó la atención de los vieneses que pasaban por su lado, los cuales se quedaban contemplando aquella preciosa escena cautivados por el gran poder del amor.

-¡Te quiero por encima de todo! -Gimió la lusitana mientras se acurrucaba bien al joven que la tenía bien agarrada.

-Y yo, mi amada, y yo también...

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola ;)

Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Les dejo también la canción que canta Deolinda para Roderich... Una maravilla de canción, disfrutenla:

results?search_query=ha+dias+assim / watch?v=ZyjctAN5F-I

Y la traducción:

Hay Días Así

Hay días así, que nos dejan solos  
El alma vacía, el pesar en la voz  
Gastamos las manos por moverlas tanto  
Ya no hay palabras por las habermos callado

Hay una canción que no te canté  
Versos por rimar, poemas que nunca inventé  
Que nos puso así? La vida rota  
Quién te me llevó? Me robó el alma  
Pero de ti no sabe nada

Hay días así, no hay lo que ocultar  
Recelar palabras, amar o sufrir  
Ocultar sentidos, fingir lo que no hay  
Hay días perdidos entre aquí y allá

Hay una canción que no te canté  
Versos por rimar, poemas que nunca inventé  
Quién nos puso así? La vida rota  
Quién te me llevó? Me robó el alma  
Pero de ti no sabe nada

Sé que un día saberás que la vida es sólo una  
No vuelta atrás

Quién nos puso así? La vida rota  
Quién te me llevó? Me robó el alma  
Pero de ti no sabe nada

::

Hasta el proximo capítulo, gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
